imvufandomcom-20200223-history
Miss Glamour IMVU
Miss Glamour IMVU is an annual international IMVU beauty contest. It's the one of most important IMVU beauty pageant in the world. The contest was founded in June 2019 by Tristan Ndianga at age fourteen. The current Glamour IMVU is Aurora from France History The Glamour pageants (Avakin, IMVU, Sims 2) all started in June 2018 when Tristan wanted to co-own the Miss Supranational Avakin Pageant alongside Queen Ishu. It was later discovered this pageant was originally owned by Irina Freja Kiose and so Tristan quit and Started the Miss Glamour Avakin pageant. The first IMVU edition was done in Vietnam June 2019 with 10 official delegates and won by Ck Go of Philippines who later give up her title and Aurora of France took her place Candidates The delegates to compete in the pageant register on our facebook page. Crown The first crown and sash was made in June 2018 by Julia Clara and is still being used till today ] Titleholders gallery Grand Slam Ranking The Grand Slam Ranking is the official ranking of the most competitive states in Miss Sim Glamour. It is based on the placement of the representants from each country (Top 15, 10 and 5) and Special Awards (Miss Congeniality, Miss Elegance, Miss Popularity and Miss Photogenic). Statistics Public votings shall be done in the upcoming editions. Locations First, the contest is done in Vietnam, then we shall be travelling to the country of the winner for the next edition. But if the country has problem, we either go to Vietnam or choose another location HOW TO COMPETE AND LINEUP For you to participate, check our social platforms especially in June where registrations open, Reading all the rules and Entry requirements. It is a job that requires time, overcoming perfection and not a contest over a picture or video on social media. Once winner, you must be committed to social responsibility. It’s not only for fame and prestige but aimed at making us learn to tolerate our differences and accept each other. HOW TO PROCEED You may wish to join a local franchise example Binibining Pilipinas, Miss USA etc based on the country you wish to represent. If your country is already taken and you still wish to compete, you can start the franchise and become first titleholder. RULES · All ages are allowed but note the CEO is 15 · Attend all events avoid excuses. · Be able to buy the required items. · Would not change look during pageant and during your reign. Change before entering. · Not married, No children. · Would not engage in stripping/BDSM · Be polite, respectful to organization and colleagues. Drama is prohibited · You should not have an International title at the time of joining the pageant and wouldn’t compete in other pageants if you win. · 250 credits submission is needed for IMVU users. · Avatar must be realistic, human, beautiful, no tattoos. MAIN PAGEANT Its 1 month long allowing time for rehearsals, preliminaries and on finals night, the winner is crowned by previous winner. The winner is then assigned to a 1 year contract with the organization to speak for awareness etc PRIZES · Cash prizes · Modeling portfolio · Skincare and makeup products · Styling and wardrobe · Vip acess to other shows · Shared apartment with SC contest winners. · An experience of a lifetime · More prizes depending on sponsors. Contest Rounds and Weighing A. Preparatory events 1. Arrival of delegates 2. Closeup shoots ONLINE VOTING 3. Press Conference 4. Question and answer with judges 40 % of preliminaries. B. PRELIMINARY NIGHT 5. Contestant Introduction 6. Swimsuit 25 % 7. Gown 35 % VOTING CLOSE C. FINALS NIGHT Scores reset to 0 8. Contestant Introduction xx Video of preliminary intro 9. TOP 20 ANNOUNCEMENT Based on preliminary and special awards a) Fan favourite chosen by at home viewers on social media b) Miss Congeniality chosen by the contestants c) Miss Multimedia selected through her social media arrangement d) Miss Photogenic chosen by judges and gets a free camera e) Miss Intelligence that’s the best in interviews 10. Top 20 swimsuit 10 % 11. Top 20 casual 25 % 12. TOP 10 ANNOUNCEMENT 13. Top 10 Evening Gown 15 % 14. TOP 5 ANNOUNCEMENT 15. Top 5 social issue question 20 % 16. Top 5 Miss Glamour question 30 % 17. Final walk of reigning queen 18. Crowning from sum total final performance Category:Pageants